Guess Who's Back (Español)
by Sil-bD9
Summary: En estas ultimas semanas, Stiles no ha tratado a Malia nada bien. Ella no tenia idea de que pudo haber hecho mal, o si siquiera seguian siendo novios. Pero a medida de que Stiles sigue siendo tan desatento y Malia cada vez se sienta peor, la llegada de una no tan vieja cara conocida descolocara a toda la manada. Incluidos a Stiles y Malia. Que pasara de su relacion? STALIA/MALISAAC
_Sin fines de lucro. Nada me pertenece._

 **Guess Who's Back**

 **1.  
**  
Malia no lograba comprender.

Le costaba demasiado.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Tampoco sabía si debía hablar de esto con alguien.

¿Qué hacer?

Aún seguía sin ser tan buena con estas cosas y sentimientos de humanos.

Ella no creía haber hecho nada mal.

Es más, dio lo mejor de sí para solucionar las cosas, para que ya no haya problemas, ni preocupación, y lo hizo mayormente por _él_.

Claro, por la manada también, pero aun así más por _él._

Ella no soportaba verlo así, lleno de culpa, de estrés, de tristeza, de cansancio..

Por lo que dio lo mejor de sí para resolver todos los problemas.

Ayudó a resolver las preguntas, las dudas, apoyo a todos, ayudo a salvar al Sheriff, ayudo a Kira con sus poderes, ayudo a rescatar a Lydia, salvo la vida de Corey, ayudo a descifrar quién era la Bestia, peleo contra los Dread Doctors, hizo todo lo que se le pidió, y por sobre todas las cosas venció a la Loba del Desierto, si madre. Sin matarla.

En qué parte se había equivocado?

Hasta salvo la vida de él.

Entendía que antes no le había preguntado cómo estaba o como se sentía por todos los problemas, pero... Luego de vencer a su madre? Donde estaban _solo_ ellos (con Braeden, pero ella hasta les había dado un espacio para llevar a la Loba del Desierto a los Calavera) y aun así, luego de recibir el mensaje de Scott, donde aclaraba que ya habían resuelto todo, aun después de eso, ni siquiera le había preguntado si las balas que tenía repartidas por su cuerpo dolían.

No dijo _nada_.

Tan solo pidió que se le saque el vidrio que tenía en el hombro, se alegró por el mensaje de Scott y dijo que se iría a buscarlo.

Y ella se quedó ahí, plantada en su lugar, totalmente confundida ante su actitud.

No sabían si eran novios o no, pero, tan pronto dejo de importarle?

Acaso aunque sea no eran _amigos_? Que los amigos no preguntan cómo se encuentran los otros?

Claro que lo hacen. Porque Scott preguntó, Kira preguntó, Lydia preguntó, Parrish preguntó, Chris pregunto... Todos le habían preguntado si se encontraba bien, si le dolían las heridas, la felicitaron por su victoria y la escoltaron a lo de Deaton. Hasta _esperaron_ que Deaton quite todas las balas y ayude a que se cure aún más rápido.

Pero el no.

El apenas felicito al resto fue directamente con el Sheriff.

Que había hecho mal? _Que?!_ No lograba recordar haber hecho nada que le haya molestado tanto.

Sabía que algo de lo que habían hablado de Donovan le molesto, pero ella no había dicho nada malo. Tal vez no la comprendió bien? Aun no lograba expresar bien sus ideas.

Pero había sido _tan_ grave esto que había hecho? O dicho? Claro que no.

Entonces, que podría ser? No tenía idea de cómo solucionar este "problema", si ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba.

Tal vez debería hablar con alguien.

Tener por primera vez esa conversación entre "chicas". Recibir consejos, o algo así.

Prefería hablar con Kira, aunque tal vez no le dé ni un consejo útil, al menos era una persona que sabía escuchar.

Lydia, sin embargo, la ponía algo nerviosa. Porque Lydia podía _analizarla_. Observar sus gestos, su tono de voz, su lenguaje corporal… era como si pudiera leer la mente, y obviamente, luego de hacerte un "análisis" te daría un buen consejo.. O te diría la cruda y _muy_ dura verdad. Malia estaba aterrada de descubrirla.

Pero, Kira no estaba. Estaba en el desierto, tratando de controlar al kitsune.

Y Malia no tenía tantas amigas que digamos.

A pesar de ser como las 11 de la noche, tomo su celular y busco su nombre entre sus contactos.

 _-Malia?_ \- le contesto su voz, claramente confundida ante su llamado. Malia raramente solía hacer estas cosas.

-Lydia- dijo simplemente, un poco nerviosa.

 _-Pasa algo?-_ Malia se mordió los labios e inhalo.

-Yo, eh… necesito un consejo- dijo, su lengua prácticamente tratando de enredarse para que las palabras no salgan de su boca.

- _Sobre?-_ pregunto Lydia, algo sorprendida. Malia no contesto por varios segundos- _Malia, está todo bien?_

-No quiero decirte por teléfono- dijo, mientras se arrepentía por haber llamado.

 _-Bueno… es algo tarde, no quieres venir a dormir?_

-Una ehm.. Pijamada? Como en las películas?- dijo Malia, frunciendo el ceño en desagrado. Definitivamente no era lo suyo.

 _-No como una "fiesta", pero sí, creo. –_ Dijo Lydia- _Ya que ahora todo está resuelto y estamos libres por el momento, no vendría nada mal. Hace mucho no tengo una._

-Ah, ok- dijo Malia- Voy a hablar con mi papá y voy a tu casa

 _-Bien, nos vemos!_

Malia se encontraba algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que pasaría _bastante_ tiempo con una amiga. Nunca tuvo oportunidad… Ya que siempre los problemas rodeaban a la manada. Con la única persona que pasaba tiempo era con Stiles.

Sin poder evitarlo se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Rápidamente aviso a su padre, que en realidad se puso muy feliz al saber que Malia iba a pasar tiempo con alguien que no sea Stiles, una amiga.

Encendió su auto, y fue directo a lo de Lydia.

Cuando llego, toco el timbre algo temblorosa y en menos de diez segundos la puerta se abrió.

-Entra!- dijo Lydia, realmente sonriendo.

Malia entro en silencio, espero a que Lydia cierre la puerta y la siguió.

Lydia primero paro en la cocina y agarro varios tarros de comida, que tenían palomitas de maíz, papas fritas, m&m's, malvaviscos y miles de cosas más.

Subieron a su habitación, y al entrar Malia pudo ver que ya había un colchón perfectamente preparado para ella, con dos almohadas y una colcha.

Había una mesita de café en el centro que claramente no pertenecía a la habitación, Lydia coloco toda la comida allí y rápidamente acerco dos pufs a la mesa y se sentó en uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

Malia la miro algo sorprendida.

-Lo siento, es que hace _mucho_ que no viene una amiga a dormir a mi casa- dijo sonriendo, aunque con un tinte de tristeza en los ojos- No puedo evitar emocionarme.

-Oh.. No te preocupes- dijo Malia simplemente. Sin saber bien que decir.

Lydia tomo un malvavisco y lo metió entero a la boca.

-De que querías hablar?- pregunto

-Yo.. ehm- dijo, nerviosa. Dejo su pequeño bolsón sobre el colchón y se sentó en el otro puff.

-Es sobre Stiles?- pregunto Lydia, directamente

-C-como..?- trato de decir Malia.

-Se los nota algo distanciados- explico Lydia- Paso algo?

-N-no estoy segura- dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Segura de qué?- pregunto Lydia, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-De nada- dijo Malia, negando repetitivamente con la cabeza- No estoy segura si habré hecho algo que le haya molestado o si es que entendió algo mal… No estoy segura de que sigamos juntos.- dijo, y volvió a mirarla.

- _Qué?_ \- dijo Lydia, totalmente sorprendida.

-Creo que ya no estamos juntos- dijo Malia, sintiendo otra vez ese molesto nudo en la garganta- P-pero.. No sé porque.

-Crees que has hecho algo mal?- pregunto Lydia, apenada por la situación.

-Creo que no entendió lo que quise decir- explico Malia- Y luego de eso, todo cambio.. Dejamos de hablar, claramente no me quería cerca y nunca me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Ni siquiera cuando le salve la vida mientras tenía tres balas en el cuerpo.

-Oh..- dijo Lydia, y se tomó unos segundos para pensar- Malia, todo este tema de los Dread Doctors y demás, nos afectó bastante a todos.. Tal vez sea eso. Tal vez Stiles necesita acomodar todos los puntos en su cabeza y luego volverá.. Estoy segura de que en verdad le importas.

-No parece- dijo Malia, sintiendo el nudo cada vez más grande.

-Estoy segura de que si… Aunque si pienso que ha sido un idiota por no haberte preguntado cómo estabas ni nada.. Y también porque te ha dejado en la duda sobre su relación. Eso fue demasiado- dijo Lydia, muy molesta.

-Y que hago? Le doy tiempo? Le pregunto?- dijo Malia, no entendiendo bien la respuesta de Lydia.

-Mmmm…- pensó Lydia, con un dedo sobre la boca.- No- respondió con una sonrisa- Pienso que el debe ser el que arregle la situación aquí.

-Que pasa si no la arregla?

-Pues, sabrás que _en serio_ termino- dijo apretando los labios- Pero, conozco a Stiles.. Aunque parezca torpe, se dará cuenta y tratara de arreglar la situación- dijo tratando de confortarla- Y si no lo hace al menos te ahorraras la humillación de preguntarle.

-Y que se supone que haga mientras?- dijo Malia, no tan contenta con el tema de "esperar".

-Pues.. Aprovecha el tiempo con algún chico- dijo sonriendo algo maliciosamente

-Que? Quieres que vaya y me meta con un chico cualquiera mientras?- dijo Malia algo ofendida por la sugerencia- No puedo hacer eso

-No es lo que quise decir- dijo Lydia negando con la cabeza y tomando otro malvavisco- Lo que quería decir es que no pierdas oportunidades- dijo mordiendo el malvavisco. Malia la miro totalmente confundida- Es decir… si es que llegas a encontrar un chico que te guste, no te quedes sentada esperando a Stiles-explico.

-Los coyotes solo tienen una pareja de por vida- dijo automáticamente

-Eres _parte_ coyote, Malia- dijo Lydia- No totalmente. Y eres más humana que coyote. No te puedes quedar sufriendo por un chico.- dijo Lydia con algo de pena. Malia trago duro.

-Qué pasa si para Stiles seguimos siendo novios?- pregunto algo triste.

-Pues, él te tiene que aclarar eso- dijo Lydia mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.- Tú ya te preocupaste e hiciste demasiado por él. Ahora es su turno. Así que, si es que algún chico llama la atención y Stiles sigue siendo un imbécil, no pierdas la oportunidad.

-No que encuentre a "un chico que me guste" pero bueno.- dijo Malia, ganándose la sonrisa de Lydia con su respuesta.

Luego de eso se quedaron hablando de varias cosas, comiendo y viendo videos. Aunque Malia al comienzo se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, luego se fue sintiendo más cómoda y fue como si fuera que se conocieran desde hace años.

El despertador de Lydia sonó, chillando fuertemente en los oídos de Malia.

-Mal, despierta- dijo Lydia con voz somnolienta. Malia gruñó. -Lastimosamente aún tenemos que ir a la escuela.

 _"Mierda"_ pensó. En verdad no quería ir, no quería ir para ser _una vez más_ ignorada por Stiles.

Luego de gruñir otras cuantas veces, lentamente tomó su bolsón y fue al baño a asearse. Luego de hacerlo se puso una playera a rayas azul desgastada, unos shorts de jean, una chaqueta beige, botas combat marrones y una gorra azul, dejando notar las ondas de su cabello. (Cabello de la temp. 4)

Espero a que Lydia esté lista y bajaron a desayunar.

-Podemos ir en mi auto y luego vuelves conmigo y llevas el tuyo- sugirió Lydia, Malia solo asintió tomándose el resto de su café.

Luego de terminar, subieron al auto de Lydia, su casa quedaba algo lejos de la escuela (no tanto como la de Malia) pero aun así llevaría algunos minutos de viaje.

Malia empezó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo, cada vez que tenía que ir a la escuela le pasaba lo mismo. No podía evitar pensar cosas como "Será que hoy cambiara todo?" "Que pasa si hoy me confirma que si terminamos?" "Que pasa si encontró alguien mejor que yo?" "Me ignorara hoy de nuevo?".

Jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Lydia la miró de reojo y apretó sus labios.

-Nerviosa?- dijo Lydia, mirándola por un segundo para luego volverse a la carretera. Malia solo suspiro a modo de si. -Es así cada vez que vas a la escuela?

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Malia simplemente, con la vista fija en las manos.

-Tienes que ser paciente, Mal- dijo Lydia, mirándola de nuevo- Todo se va a acomodar a su tiempo-dijo volviéndose nuevamente a la carretera- Y sea lo que sea que pase, vas a estar bien-dijo y sonrío. Malia la miró por unos segundos y dio su mejor intento de sonrisa.

Llegaron a la escuela y Lydia estacionó su auto. Malia observó desde la ventana para ver si estaba todo "despejado". Luego de confirmarlo suspiro y salió.

-Tenemos historia, no?- dijo Lydia. Malia asintió.

El día transcurrió "normalmente". Lydia se había quedado pegada al lado de Malia para comprobar que no se sienta mal ni sola en ningún momento, y Malia no había visto a Stiles en todo el día, y en verdad eso la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila.

Hoy había otro juego de lacrosse, que en verdad era para retomar el juego contra Devenford Prep, que fue interrumpido por la Bestia la vez pasada. Por lo que hoy el entrenador obligó a todos los jugadores (incluyendo a Stiles y Scott) a entrenar en horas de escuela y calentar para el juego, que se llevaría a cabo justo a la hora de la salida.

El último timbre sonó y Lydia y Malia salieron al pasillo, yendo hacia la cancha de lacrosse.

-Scott- dijo de repente Lydia, llamando la atención de este que se encontraba acomodando cosas en su casillero, ya con su uniforme.

Scott les sonrío a ambas y ellas se acercaron a él.

-Que tal el equipo?-preguntó Lydia. Malia solo se quedó atenta a la conversación, ya que era una de las únicas veces en las que hablaban de algo normal y no de muertes o criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Uhm, bien creo-dijo Scott algo dudoso. Lydia apretó los labios y Malia arqueo una ceja. -Kira era parte del equipo, y era de mucha ayuda... Y ahora que no está todo se hace algo más difícil. Los de Devenford son bastante buenos.

-Hey!- dijo alguien antes de que Lydia pueda decir algo. Malia se volteó y sintió su corazón achicarse.

 _Stiles._

Lydia y Scott sonrieron, Malia solo se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-Te quedas al juego?- preguntó Stiles a Lydia. _Solo_ a Lydia.

Lydia puso por medio segundo un gesto de desagrado al darse cuenta como efectivamente Stiles estaba ignorando a Malia.

-Sip, y _Malia_ también se queda- respondió Lydia, remarcando el nombre de Malia, mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Malia tragó duro.

-Oh, ok.- dijo mirando por solo un milisegundo a Malia.

Ella sintió que iba a morir.

Nuevamente _, ignorada_.

-Escuche que el coach consiguió un reemplazo para Kira-continuó Stiles como si nada.

Scott miró algo dudoso a los tres, se dio cuenta de que _algo_ definitivamente estaba mal entre su mejor amigo y su novia? Ex novia? No lo sabía, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Ah, sí? Quién?- dijo Scott cerrando su casillero y todos se encaminaron a la cancha- Estoy seguro de que nadie más en la escuela juega lacrosse.

-No lo sé- respondió Stiles- Pero se lo veía bastante feliz. Me imagino que debe ser alguien bueno.

Scott y Stiles intercambiaron alguna que otra cosa más sobre el juego cuando llegaron a la cancha.

Cuando lo hicieron, antes de entrar ambos se dieron vuelta para ver de frente a Malia y Lydia.

-Buena suerte chicos- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa apretando los hombros de ambos en señal de apoyo.

Lydia retrocedió unos pasos, y los tres se quedaron expectantes para que Malia de su "buena suerte".

Pero ella no los miraba.

Tania los ojos muy abiertos y la vista fija en algo que estaba justo detrás de ambos. Lydia abrió la boca en asombró al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-Aparentemente siguen apestando en este juego por eso el coach me tiene que implorar que juegue apenas llego, no?- dijo una voz, mientras agarraba de los hombros un tanto fuerte a ambos muchachos.

Scott y Stiles voltearon sus cabezas para ver de quién se trataba. Y quedaron en shock.

 _-Isaac?!_

 _ **N. A.**_

 _ **Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Hace mucho quería escribir un fic así… porque sinceramente estoy algo cansada de cómo Stiles trató a Malia en TODA la temporada 5 (principalmente la 5b) y fue tan mal agradecido y desatento con ella...**_

 _ **No tengo idea de con quién va a terminar Malia!**_

 _ **Efectivamente a pesar del mal trato de Stiles, sigo siendo una Stalia shipper.. Porque se lo mucho que Stiles le importa a Malia. Pero ella se merec más.**_

 _ **Y la idea de Isaac y Malia me vuelve loca, son tan parecidos y siempre fui fan de Isaac.**_

 _ **Así que... Díganme con cuál de los dos se debe quedar?**_

 _ **STALIA o MALISAAC?**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que no hay ni habrá Stydia en este fic. No más de amistad. Lo siento mucho por los stydia shippers, pero simplemente no puedo escribir sobre ellos**_

 _ **Díganme lo que piensan!**_

 _ **REVIEWS = CAPÍTULOS.**_

 _ **Sil-bD9.**_


End file.
